Description (provided by application): Magnetic resonance functional and spectroscopic imaging (fMRI, MRS) of the brain provides tremendous opportunities in the study and treatment of epilepsy. In neocortical epilepsy, where the epileptogenic region is highly variable in size, structure and location, deeper insight into the biochemical and functional characteristics of the region and surrounding tissue may provide critical data to assist the neurosurgeon and neurologist in localization and treatment. To fully utilize the multiple forms of information (MR and EEG), these data must be transformed into a common space and integrated into the intraoperative environment. We will develop high resolution MRS and fMRI at 4T and advanced analysis and integration methods to better define the epileptogenic tissue and surrounding regions, and enhance our understanding of the biochemical mechanisms underlying the dysfunction in neocortical epilepsy. We will validate these measurements against the gold standard of intracranial electrical recording. These goals will be achieved in this bioengineering research partnership (BRP) by bringing together six partners from 3 academic institutions (Yale (lead institution), Albert Einstein and the Univ. of Minnesota) and 1 industrial partner (Medtronics SNT) to carry out four integrated programs of scientific investigation and bioengineering development in the area of bioimaging and intervention: 1) development of high resolution fMRI and MRS at 4T for the study of epilepsy; 2) investigation with MRS of the relationship between neuronal damage or loss through the measurement of N-acetylaspartate (NAA), alterations in neurotransmitter metabolism through the measurement of gamma amino butyric acid (GABA) and glutamate, and abnormalities in electrical activity in the epileptogenic region and surrounding tissue; 3) investigation of the relationship between fMRI activation amplitude and the cognitive task, underlying cortical structure, cortical metabolic state, and physiology, and the impact of epilepsy on these factors; 4) development of integration methodologies for fusing multimodal structural and functional (image- and electrode-derived) information for the study and treatment of epilepsy. We anticipate that by developing and integrating these high resolution functional and metabolic images of neocortical epilepsy, we will improve our understanding and treatment of this difficult disorder. The first year's effort will include high resolution coil and integrated software platform design and development, as well as the acquisition of normal control studies. In years 2 through 5, the coils will be incorporated into the MR imaging platforms, the software platform will be fully developed and hypotheses related to the biochemical makeup of neocortical epileptogenic tissue and its relation to brain function will be evaluated.